


Thunder Snow

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Secret dating, Snow, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love this weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Snow

It was snowing like crazy in New York. You set by the fireplace, reading a book while the others watched a game on TV. You were perfectly content doing your own thing on a day like this. And Thor was happy watching Midgardian sports. You looked up at him every once in a while, watching his reactions to things. It made you smile. But he always did that anyway.

You had just looked down at your book when there was the sound of thunder outside. You looked up again with wide eyes then a smile spread on your face. You jumped up and got your coat. Clint looked over at Thor.

“Come on man. You didn’t have to make it thunder just because they missed the point…” He said.

“That was not me Brother Barton.” Thor said. “You believe me, right darling (y/n)?” He turned to look at you. “(Y/n)?” You weren’t there. There was another boom outside.

“It’s thunder snow, Point Break.” Tony said, touching Thor’s shoulder. “It’s a rare weather phenomenon and I bet (Y/n) went out to enjoy it.”

“Thunder snow?” Thor asked. Everyone got their coats and went downstairs. Thor saw you smiling and playing in the snow. You really shouldn’t have been outside, but you weren’t really one to listen to those sort of rules. The thunder boomed, making you laugh.

“She’s into this kind of stuff.” Clint pointed out to Thor. “If that helps any.” Thor blushed some.

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked. Tony laughed.

“Thunderdome, we know you’ve been trying to get with (y/n) ever since we first met her. So go get you some before I do.” He winked. Thor came over to you, watching you play in the snow.

“Lady (Y/n).” He said. You turned and looked at him, smiling.

“Isn’t this wonderful?” You asked. Thor smiled and nodded. “I love this!”

“I was wondering if you would…well…I mean if you want to…”

“Yes Thor. I would love to go out with you. Again.” You smiled. Thor started to laugh. You two had secretly been dating for a while now. And now, all the Avengers knew. “Now come here and give me a kiss you big teddy bear you.” Thor stooped some and gently pressed his lips to yours as a roar of thunder echoed.

But this time, it wasn’t the thunder snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
